The Terror is Back
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany doesn't graduate and it doesn't still well with Santana so she does something about it.


**I don't own anything of glee. I hope you all enjoy.**

**The Terror is Back**

The staff and student body who were in the hallway froze in terror at the sight of the small Latina walking down the hall in what looked like Cheerio sweats. It couldn't be could it, there was no way that Santana Lopez was an assistant coach for the Cheerios. Sue never trusted anyone to do that so why now.

She had graduated most of the student body and faculty had attended to make sure. None of them wanted to deal with her brutal ways for another year. She was straight up the scariest person most of them had ever met including Sue. Sue was horrible and terrible, but Santana was just plain scary in the fact that she would risk herself to get revenge.

Why was she back, she was suppose to be in college right now. It wasn't until she walked up to a familiar locker that it hit everyone the reason why. Brittany S. Pierce of course Santana never would have left without her tall blonde counterpart. It was all making sense even if they didn't like it one bit.

"Hey, Britt Britt walk you to your first class?" Santana asked taking her math book out of her hand so she could hold her hand. It was the only form of affection Figgins would allow them since Santana was faculty now and Brittany was still a student not that anyone with half a brain would say anything if they saw more.

"Sure honey." Brittany smiled having to hold herself back from kissing her girl. "I can't for school to be over and we go home." she whispered into the Latina's ear.

"Go Britt you're going to have to tone down the sexy otherwise I'm going to get fired for jumping you in the hall." Santana whispered as they walked towards Mr. Shue's Spanish class.

"Awe S, I'll try, but you know it's not my fault your really sexy too you know." Brittany hugged her before going into class.

Mr. Shue shuttered when he saw the two girls hugging in the hall. He was just thankful that the Latina was no longer in his class. It had shocked him when he had first heard that Santana would be taking over Sue's duties while she was out pregnant. Then he remembered that Brittany hadn't graduated and it all made sense to him well after Blaine had explained actually.

By the end of the day everyone had noticed the name change on Brittany's jacket and Santana's shirt. They were now Pierce-Lopez. Many students and a few teachers had gone home sick scared of what this year held now that Santana was back protecting her gulp wife.

Rumors flew around the school like wild fire about what had happened and why they were married. The favorite amongst the Cheerios was that Brittany had gotten pregnant somehow last year and Santana had insisted on marrying her so she could officially take care of them both. None of the rumors were close to the truth.

* * *

_Last year, last week of school_

"Britt I don't think I can survive a year without waking up next to you every day." Santana sobbed luckily no one else was in the choir room.

"Honey you know my mom would kill me if I don't graduate. So I have to stay here another year." Brittany calmly said rubbing her back.

"I can't, I can't be without-" Santana crying into Brittany's chest as her strong dancer arms engulfed the sobbing Latina.

"San, I would go with you, but I can't and you can't stay. All you've talked about your whole life is getting out of here." Brittany softly said trying hard not to cry.

"Marry me," Santana said looking up into Brittany's eyes.

She blinked twice, "What?" Brittany asked not sure if she heard right

"Marry me?" Santana asked again. At seeing the confused look on Brittany's face she explained. "It's the only way my parents would let me stay and I'm head over heels in love with you. It's not like we aren't going end up married anyway."

"San we can't you can't give up your dreams for me-" started Brittany.

"Brittany S. Pierce now you listen to me." Santana sternly said. "I don't know what I want to do or where, but I do know I want you. Your my only dream and whole fucking world so as far as I'm concerned leaving you is the only way my dreams can't come true. I'm putting off college until we can go together wither you like it or not." Right as she finished Brittany's lips crashed into her's.

"So that's a yes." Santana asked hopefully.

"A million times yes." Brittany said before diving in for more kisses. "Does this mean that I'm now official Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez?" she asked.

"If you want to be." Santana said before dragging her towards the locker room. The choir room was too out in the open and no one got to see her fiancée naked anymore, but her.

* * *

Brittany stood next to Santana as the rest of the Cheerios ran suicides. As Brittany was the captain and didn't mess up the chorography like the rest of them according to Santana when Ali a senior dared to question why the blonde wasn't running. It had earned her thirty extra suicides.

Most of the seniors and juniors had thought about ganging up on the second year senior. They had been all gun ho to verbal abuse her during early morning practice until they were told by Coach Sue that Brittany was the captain and that Santana who came walking out right then would be the interim coach. Any notion of being anything, but extra nice to Brittany would mean extreme pain and suffering.

"Ali you have ten more left! Hurry up!" Santana shouted.

"San, just let her leave so we can you know." Brittany whispered pouting.

"Ali hit the showers and don't let me ever hear you question Brittany again okay." Santana growled glaring the taller girl down.

She nodded and ran off.

"San will you come to glee with me. Maybe Mr. Shue will let you help out." Brittany smiled looking at her hopeful.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but okay." Santana reluctantly agreed as Brittany dragged her off towards the choir room.

Brittany had noticed how everyone had avoided saying anything about her intelligence all day. At first she thought it had something to do with Santana still being here. But it wasn't that, it was her being the captain of the Cheerios. It made her smile that she had such power now and it had nothing to do with Santana.

"Hey Mr. Shue, I hope you don't mind that I brought Santana with me I thought maybe she could help out." Brittany skipping into the choir room followed closely by Santana.

"William," Santana nodded stopping at the door.

"Whoa, I heard that you were still in town, but I didn't believe the rumors." Artie said rolling backwards a bit.

"Oh god," Rory hid behind Sugar.

"You graduated right." Sugar said.

"Um, Santana I guess it would be okay if you wanted to help." Will said very nervous about crossing her now that she had Sue's power.

"Mr. Shue I think we should only agree on one condition and that is that you tell us why you decided to stay and what exactly you and Brittany did this summer. None of us saw you for like two months after graduation and even when we did it was never for long." Blaine said and Sam nodded in agreement.

Santana glared at them, rolling her eyes and about to say something when she saw Brittany eyeing her.

"Fine you wanna know I'll tell you." Santana gave in.

* * *

"Mom, mom! Santana and I are getting married!" Brittany shouted when she opened the door.

It didn't take long until Mrs. Pierce was upon them at first asking questions then congratulating them. Mr. Pierce was a little more skeptical about letting someone else take care of his little girl, but if he was going to let anyone it would be Santana. She had been taken care of Brittany since they met when they were five.

"Santana sweetie why don't you invite your parents to dinner tonight." Mrs. Pierce said smiling.

When her parents arrived Santana informed them that she was marrying Brittany. They too asked the same questions Mrs. Pierce asked and then they congratulated them too. In all honestly none of the parents were surprised that they were going to end up married sooner rather than later.

"So when are you two getting hitched." Mr. Lopez asked feeling like this was inevitable and that they would get married wither they allowed it or not. He knew that once Santana made up her mind there was no changing it.

"Two weeks in New York." Santana said and with that they all started planning the trip.

Since most of their friends were busy it was a very small wedding. Only their parents, Brittany's little sister and Coach Sue once she offered Santana a job when she heard about the wedding. She knew a good dictator when she saw one and if Santana was staying one more year she wanted her in some form on the Cheerios.

They got married in a court house and went out to dinner afterwards. Santana's parents got them an apartment for their wedding present. Brittany's parents where paying for the honeymoon. While Sue handed them a check for twenty thousand dollars saying it was so they didn't have to worry about money. She wouldn't have done this for any other Cheerio as Sue had always admired the relationship the two had. Only she would never say so.

* * *

"Well that explains a lot." Sam said looking between the two girls.

"Okay, yeah me and Britts are married and this doesn't surprise anyone. Let's move on so I can leave with my girl." Santana said winking at Brittany.

Brittany bounced up and walked towards Santana. She took her hand and they walked out of the school.

"Britt Britt let's gets off of school grounds so I can gets my mack on with my wife." Santana whispered in her ear.

As soon as Santana drove off of school grounds she pulled over to the side of the road. And she jumped over the consult and ravished her wife.

"I love you San." Brittany mumbled.

"I love you too Britt." Santana said into a kiss.

* * *

_Graduation 2013_

"Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez"

Brittany got up and walked across the stage to a roar of applause lead by Santana. Of course the Pierce's where standing next to Santana as well as her own parents. All of New Directions that had graduated last year were also here to cheer on Brittany. Puck whooped as Brittany jumped off the stage and ran straight for Santana.

"I did it, I did it San." Brittany said wrapping her arms around the Latina.

"Yes you did babe and now we can leave Lima forever." Santana smiled kissing her.

"You'll go to NYU and I'll be at Tish." Brittany smiled peppering her with kisses.

"Today our lives begin." Santana says as they leave early for their car as they were leaving right now for New York.


End file.
